Breaking the Walls
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy has been burned so many times by others that he has built walls up around his heart. Can John break them down and show him love truly is? SLASH, CENTON


**A/N: Quick CENTON one shot; don't think it's one of my best, though. You tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

"What are you doing?"

Randy shivered as warm breath tickled his ear. He turned to meet the eyes of his best friend, John; the best friend who had taken to torturing him lately.

"I'm looking for a book," he replied walking towards another shelf. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

John smiled and shook his head. "I love how you're such a nerd. Big, bad Randy Orton loves to sit around with his book and completely ignore my advances."

Randy sighed and shook his head. "John, don't start. Go back to the hotel if you're so bored."

John shook his head. "No, I want to stay with you."

Randy stared into his eyes and felt the familiar confusion start to build in his mind and especially his heart. This man was the man that for almost 10 years now he considered a best friend. How was he supposed to react when this man told him he had stronger feelings for him; that the reason his marriage had broken up was because he was in love with him? Yes, Randy loved John, too, but to go down that road with John was terrifying. He had been through his own rocky marriage and divorce and subsequent relationships that ended horribly. He had no idea what love was anymore. What he thought it was obviously wasn't as all his relationships ended in his heart feeling like it was breaking in two. Were these new feelings he was starting to feel for John the real thing?

"Fine, stay, but don't rush me,"

Randy turned and walked down the aisle of the book store looking for a title to catch his eye. He stopped short when he saw the mystery section on his right causing John to slam into his back and knock him into the shelf beside him.

"Oh shit, John," Randy's eyes widened in shock when he saw the shelf wobble and he quickly steadied it. "Sorry." He extended his hand to John who merely laughed and followed him to a chair in the quiet reading section. As their hands met, John immediately began to caress Randy's skin with his thumb. For a minute neither man moved.

"You OK?" Randy said with a worried frown. He hated to admit it but his hand in John's did feel good. John's hand felt soft and warm. His cologne tickled Randy's nostrils, his sense of scent approving. Reluctantly and carefully he pulled away when John nodded.

"You sit. I'm gonna grab a book and go pay," Randy said.

John nodded and watched him walk away. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Nothing was working! John had tried everything he could think of to prove to Randy his feelings were real. He didn't know when it happened. One day he just looked at Randy and felt his heart and stomach drop in one shot. He had been laughing with another group of the boys and John knew he had fallen in love with the man whose eyes were sparkling with amusement and lips were curved into a happy smile.

John knew Randy was leery of anything in the name of love. He had been burned so many times that he had now given up hope. It broke John's heart. He desperately wanted to prove to Randy what real love was and that it did exist.

"I'm done. Let's go,"

Randy looked down at him, Barnes & Noble bag in his hand. The two men walked back to the hotel chatting aimlessly the entire way. Once inside and in the elevator, John looked at Randy, who was leaning on the wall.

"Ran, have lunch with me tomorrow."

Randy smiled. "We have lunch everyday, John."

John smiled and shook his head. "No, I mean a lunch date; like a real lunch date."

Randy shook his head. "John, I don't think..."

The elevator dinged its arrival on Randy's floor. John moved forward and took his hands. "Stop thinking so much, Randy and just act. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Randy looked into John's eyes and decided to take a leap. "Yes, I do."

John smiled brightly as Randy moved out of the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. I'll pick you up in your room."

Randy nodded. "Till then." He smiled and John winked at him. The elevator doors closed and Randy stared at them for a minute before walking down towards his room.

He had done it and accepted an invitation. It would be fine, he reasoned. This was John; the man he knew like the back of his hand. He could be honest with him. If he felt uncomfortable, he could tell him.

Randy let himself into his room and stripped off his clothes, heading straight to bed with his book.

* * *

Randy had been twitchy all morning. At exactly 12:00pm there was a knock on his hotel room door. He swung it open and smiled.

"Hey,"

Randy's eyes widened when he looked at John. He looked gorgeous. Gone were the jeans and t-shirt. Instead he wore well-tailored black pants that seemed to hug his powerful legs in all the right places and a red button down shirt was open to a small 'v', displaying John's collarbone. A casual black jacket was over his arm and he smiled the smile that made millions of fans melt.

"Whoa, I'm gonna have to change," Randy laughed and walked into the room, letting John follow and close the door. He saw John's eyes caress his muscular frame. He wore dark rinse jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers and his leather jacket. "Gimme a couple of minutes,"

"You look gorgeous, as usual" John said sitting on the bed.

"Thanks, but compared to you, I know I don't." replied Randy, pulling clothes out of the closet. He walked into the bathroom and began to change into some black slacks and a deep blue button down shirt that made his eyes stand out more than usual.

"Fine. How was your book?" John couldn't help but inquire.

"Not bad; I'm almost done."

Randy opened the bathroom door and stepped out. John let out a wolf whistle as Randy folded the clothes he previously had on. Randy rolled his eyes but laughed. He put on his jacket and made sure he had his wallet, key and phone.

"All right, let's go,"

John stood up and opened the door, letting Randy exit first. "We're going for Spanish food. I know you liked it when we went to Spain a few months ago on the tour."

Randy nodded, not surprised John would pick something he knew he would like. They walked to the hotel parking lot and Randy moved towards his car. "I'll drive,"

Once driving, John took the opportunity to study Randy. He suppressed a groan as his eyes traveled up and down Randy's body. He wanted to touch and to taste every inch of it. He wanted to run his fingers down his face and over those always smirking lips. He wanted to taste them. John was surprised by the possessive feeling that ran through his veins whenever he looked at Randy. God, his feelings for this man were so intense. He wanted to give this a try and hoped he wasn't setting himself up for a big disappointment.

'What if Randy never accepts me this way?' John asked himself. He directed Randy to the Spanish Tapas Bar in the city center for lunch. There was an understated intimate ambiance, even so early in the day. The low lighting and soft music was conducive to leaning close and talking quietly.

Once inside the men ordered, starting on some wine. The lunch was eaten leisurely, over two hours passed before they were sharing a decadent chocolate dessert. Coffees followed and then John was leaning close.

"What are you doing the rest of today?" he asked.

"We have work tonight but until 7:00pm, I'm free." Randy said with a smile. He had enjoyed himself and wanted to spend extra time with John.

"You wanna crash back at the hotel and watch cheesy movies till then?" John grinned, dimples flashing.

Randy smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He stood up from the table and rubbed his stomach. "I'm stuffed. I must have gained like 10 pounds. That means an extra hour at the gym tomorrow."

John collected his credit card from the waiter and stood beside Randy. "Did you enjoy a date with me?"

Randy smiled. "Yes, I did."

The men picked up the car from the valet and were soon on their way back to the hotel. When stopped in a red light, John placed his hand over Randy's. Randy turned to look at him and smiled.

"Don't get mad, OK, but I just want to get it out of the way now instead of later,"

Randy frowned and shook his head in confusion. John quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips over Randy's, drawing out a moan. His hand wound around Randy's head to tilt him to the perfect angle. The initial soft press of lips became harder. A lick to Randy's lips demanded entry. His mind was spinning; John was great at this. He gladly welcomed John into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Loud honks of the horn behind them made them break apart, panting softly.

"I should just drive," Randy stepped on the gas, his mind spinning in a million directions. His upper half was screaming at him not to go this fast; this is why every other relationship had fallen apart. His lower body was telling him to ignore the top half and just go with what he was feeling; what he wanted.

"Are you mad?"

Randy darted his eyes back to John and then quickly back to the road. "I don't know what I am,"

John sighed as he looked at him. "Randy, stop fighting me and just follow your heart. What do you want?"

Randy felt his eyes water at the frustration he heard in John's voice. He wanted John desperately but a part of him was so scared to cross that boundary. Was he going to ruin it if he did? Or was he ruining it now by fighting his feelings for the man? How much was John going to take before his frustration boiled over and he moved on?

"I just want to get to the hotel," Randy blinked back the moisture from his eyes and drove silently. John turned his face to look out the window at the moving images.

Minutes later they pulled up in front of the hotel, handed off the car and were in the elevator up to the rooms.

"Are we still watching movies?"

Randy looked over John, his voice finally breaking the silence that had lasted what felt like an eternity. He nodded.

"Sure, if you want,"

John smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go to my room and change. I'll be right down,"

Randy shook his head. "No, you can just wear something of mine."

He took John's hand as the elevator door opened and led him towards his room. John frowned at Randy's mood change.

Once inside the safety of the room Randy pulled John closer to him. John widened his eyes.

"John, I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. I do want to be with you,"

John shook his head as he looked into Randy's eyes, holding their bodies close together. "Ran, I don't want you to say that unless you really mean it,"

Randy leaned his forehead on John's. "I do mean it, John. I was just so freaked out about everything but screw it. I want you,"

John pulled Randy's body tighter to his and pressed fevered kisses to Randy's face. Randy moaned into the kiss and moved his hips, grinding their groins together and making both men moan as their erections rubbed through layers of now unwanted clothing.

"Let's go to bed, Johnny," Randy whispered in John's ear.

"Gladly, gorgeous," John growled. He pushed Randy back the few feet towards the bed and gently pushed him down, following him and settling between Randy's legs, which parted in welcome.

John relished the moans that accompanied his hands roaming over the tight, muscular chest he exposed as Randy's shirt was removed. Leaning down, he captured one small brown bud in his mouth, sucking and tugging until it hardened, before bestowing the same attention on the other. As he worshiped Randy's nipples, one hand drifted lower. It unsnapped the buttons on Randy's pants and slid inside. Through soft, damp cotton, John could feel the hard heat of his prize. He maneuvered Randy's erection out from the boxer briefs, stroking as he continued to lavish attention with his mouth and teeth on the taut nubs. Randy's eyes were closed and his hands caressed John's head. His taut hips tried to thrust up, but were pinned by John's greater bulk.

"Too close, John," Randy's words told John all he needed to know. Lifting his head he fixed his eyes, almost black with desire, on his mate.

"Cum for me," he commanded in a voice deep, dark and demanding.

"Ah," Randy groaned as his come was expertly milked from his aching cock. He felt it John's mouth on his chest as he stroked him until he had nothing left to give.

"So beautiful," John husked. He released the sated organ to run a finger through silvery trails. Slowly, he brought it to his lips to a low groan from Randy. Sucking his finger slowly, deliberately, John looked into Randy's eyes. "So sweet," he smiled. He moved to kiss the younger man, plunging his tongue into the willing mouth again and again until Randy was breathless.

"Want you, John," Randy moaned. "Want you so bad."

"Slowly, baby," John soothed, nuzzling at Randy's throat. "I want to see you."

John began to pull the pants and underwear off Randy, hips lifting to assist. He smiled widely as he reveled in Randy's nudity. Despite how many times he had seen Randy practically nude in the ring, this was different and beyond intoxicating. His eyes devoured the muscular chest, flat toned abs, thick, muscular thighs and legs and his thick, impressive cock.

"Wanna see you, too," Randy moaned, smirking in the look of desire on John's face.

Randy's eyes were riveted as John removed the remainder of his own clothes. As John removed the boxers he wore, Randy smiled and let out a wolf whistle reminiscent of the one John had earlier in the evening. John smirked as Randy stared at his cock. He flipped to his hands and knees and crawled towards John. Taking the base of John's cock in one hand and using the other to massage his balls, Randy began a slow, teasing sucking at the head.

The low, deep groan that came out of John's mouth as he tried to get more of him inside Randy's mouth made him smile in satisfaction.

"Randy, baby. Good, so good,"

Randy swirled his tongue over the slick organ and probed at the slit to taste John's pre-cum. He took in his length, and bobbed his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks for better suction. John's hips were thrusting gently and one hand caressed Randy's head, making no attempt to direct the younger man. Releasing the shaft, Randy kissed and nibbled his way to the base and traced the prominent vein back up with his tongue. John's breathing was becoming ragged and his hips pumped more forcibly. Knowing his lover was getting close, Randy kissed the plum-hued tip and lay back, spreading his legs wide in silent invitation.

"Make love to me," Randy husked as John made no attempt to move.

John needed no further invitation. He pushed the thick legs back and wider apart to devour the sight of the small, tight rosette. He kissed each inner thigh, each soft cheek before kissing Randy's most private center. Releasing his legs, John pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. Squeezing the lube on his fingers, John circled the furled flesh, pressing gently until his finger slid inside incendiary tightness.

"Oh, God," Randy encouraged as John pressed a second inside and leaned to nibble at the younger man's rising shaft. "Oh yeah, right there," Randy moaned as three fingers crowded his entrance, expertly seeking and stimulating his hidden button. John growled his approval and he probed deeper, rotating his fingers as he maneuvered a fourth inside. Randy was riding his fingers, pushing down on the delving digits as he thrust up into John's hot, wet mouth. Knowing there was little more he could do to prepare the younger man, John withdrew from the writhing body to lube himself with a ridiculous amount of gel. He draped Randy's legs around his hips, pressing his throbbing shaft against the stretched portal.

"If it gets too much, let me know," he said gazing down at his lover.

"You inside me, now," Randy growled.

John smiled at the demand from his younger lover, but obeyed the order. Slowly, carefully, tenderly, he pushed inside. At any sign of pain rather than pleasure he halted before resuming his movements. He licked, kissed, nibbled or sucked at any part of Randy's increasingly sweat-damp skin he could reach as inch-by-slow-inch he submerged himself in tight, molten heat. He held himself immobile, thighs burning as he watched Randy's face as he came to rest fully inside his lover.

"OK," Randy panted. "Move,"

Randy caressed the skin of John's head, shoulders and back as he enjoyed the slow, shallow rocking motion. He moaned as John was able to rub deliciously against his prostrate with each thrust.

"Faster," he murmured.

"Don't wanna hurt you," John protested.

"Faster," Randy insisted. He wailed his pleasure as John obeyed. The long, thick flesh moved inside him over and over, relentlessly striking his sweet spot, driving Randy closer and closer to a second climax.

John leaned down to kiss Randy. Their tongues sought each other out to entwine and dance to the same silent music as their hips. John pushed his hand between their hot, slick bodies, to close around Randy's neglected erection, squeezing and stroking in concert with the movement of his hips.

"Want you to cum again, wanna see you, feel you, baby," John growled. "Come, Randy, come for me."

"Cuming, John, oh, God, I'm cuming," Randy's voice trailed off into an inarticulate wail of release. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body and Randy's semen shot free covering both their bodies.

"Ran," John's roar seemed to fill the room as the sheath of his lover's body contracted again and again around his eager cock. He felt his come erupt inside his body. His hips continued to thrust, his vision blurring as he emptied himself into Randy. Finally sated, he collapsed on Randy's hard chest, knowing his weight would not hurt the man. It took long minutes for both to recover.

"That was incredible," Randy murmured, too drained to do more than lie panting in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd experienced.

"You're so beautiful, baby," John whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Randy's lips. "I'm gonna move and clean us up. Ready?"

Despite his care, John still noticed the pained hiss as he withdrew. Quickly he padded to the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth and towel. Tenderly he cleansed his drowsy lover.

"Stay?" Randy murmured sleepily. His eyes dropped closed.

"Forever, if I had my way," John whispered, but Randy was already asleep. Quickly rubbing his own body clean, John pulled Randy's warm body into his. He smiled at the soft murmur as Randy buried his face in his chest. John kissed his temple gently. "Sleep tight, baby," he whispered.

* * *

Randy awoke slowly. For a minute he was disorientated by the feel of another body behind him. He turned his head slowly and suddenly remembered returning to the hotel with John and the subsequent love-making. He remembered the sheer magnificence of John's body and the tenderness which the big man had shown. No feelings of regret entered his mind; instead a feeling of pure joy entered his heart as he stared down at a sleeping John. Randy smiled as he remembered the passion and groaned as he felt John's aroused body press against him. He could feel the majestic, morning erection trying to burrow between his buttocks. He wriggled against it as his own erection demanded attention.

"Morning, baby," a husky voice whispered in his ear. "You sure you can take another round so soon?" he asked nudging his shaft between the taut cheeks. "Things got a little heated last night."

"I can take anything you got, baby," Randy assured. He angled his head for the kiss he craved. "I want it," he added.

John smirked at the arrogance of Randy; arrogance he loved. His fear had been that when Randy awoke, he would have immediately called the night a mistake and retreated back inside himself, as he usually did. His heart leaped at Randy's words and he quickly lubed himself up again. He added more to Randy's entrance, not wanting to cause any undue discomfort and then pulled the cheeks apart. John slid his organ up against the still loosened portal and pushed inside. Randy's body was still tight and resilient and John moved slowly until fully inside. He reached to stroke his lover's flagging erection, tweaking at the swollen head, squeezing and stroking to encourage full hardness.

"That's it, baby. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to cum when I'm inside you. It feels so good when you cum," he growled as Randy began to push back onto the long, thick cock and into John's insistent hand.

"So good, so good," Randy moaned. John controlled his body, there was nothing the younger man could do but let the bigger pleasure him. John's hand was relentless in its masterful stroking, knowing exactly how to arouse Randy's flesh. The thick shaft ramming into him was pounding his sweet spot and Randy knew he was seconds away from climaxing. "John, I'm cuming," he wailed. His semen surged from his body, warm and wet over John's fingers. Inside him he felt John's cock swell impossibly bigger and with hard thrusts, his big lover came shouting Randy's name.

"Beautiful," John murmured. As Randy rested in his arms, John was happier than he'd been in many years.

* * *

The next couple of months sped by so fast that John wondered just where the time had gone. He and Randy hadn't moved in together, technically, but more and more of his things had found its way to St. Louis and Randy's home. However, no mention of their relationship developing further had been made by the younger man. It was something that bothered John, making him feel insecure. John had openly told Randy that he loved him but was yet to hear the words he craved from his lover. Randy was loving, generous, attentive whether they were in bed or not, but it seemed to John that there was an invisible barrier. Randy used endearments and made John feel loved and cherished when they were intimate, but as close as they were, something still stood between them.

It had nothing to do with their job or fellow friends from the WWE. Randy was completely open about his lifestyle after his divorce and had no problem telling the world he and John were now together. John knew that after Randy's divorce he had been with other men; men he thought would be the one to love him for who he was on the inside, not for how he looked or who he was. It made him question the word "love" but John wasn't like those men and he didn't want to be to them. He wanted Randy to open his eyes and see that. As much as he loved Randy he knew things couldn't continue as they were.

In the quiet of the evening after dinner in Randy's backyard, the two men sat on the porch swing kissing and caressing, John tried once again.

"I love you, Randy," he said

"You're so beautiful, baby," Randy replied kissing his lips gently. He felt John stiffen and knew instantly what would follow. It didn't stop him trying to stall. "What is it?" he asked. He watched with a growing feeling of dread as John wriggled from his embrace to look at him with sad blue eyes.

"In all the time we've been together, you've never said you love me. We make love, at least for me it's always been about making love, and we fall asleep together. You call me your boyfriend but sure don't act like it. I love you, Randy, don't you love me?"

"John, you're the most important thing in my life and I care for you very much. You know I've been with guys who have burned me and I swore I'd never risk my heart again. Then you started coming on to me. I was terrified but mostly because I felt the same for you, too. At first I thought you wouldn't wait for me but you did and I finally stopped denying my feelings for you. You welcomed me into your life and share your body with me and at times it seems like a wonderful dream. I can't believe how fortunate I've been. But sometimes these thoughts still creep into my mind. Please, baby, be patient a little longer?"

"Randy, you gotta stop thinking everyone you meet has an ulterior motive. I am not like those guys! You would think after 10 years of knowing me you would know that I couldn't possibly hurt you even if I wanted. Stop comparing me to those guys who only wanted to use you. I don't know what's gonna happen with us. I can't predict the future. All I can say is that I love you, I love you very much, but I can't force you to believe me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't stay if I'm not loved." He rose slowly to his feet. "Maybe I should go home for awhile," he said, the sadness evident.

"Stay, please," Randy said, his heart racing in his chest. "Stay with me; in our home,"

"Is it what you really want, Randy? You really want me here? You want to turn this into our home?"

"I want you here. This is your home, too. I want you to stay."

Randy felt he'd been given a second chance with John as they slipped into their bed. There was no love making that night. Instead Randy held tight to the most precious thing in his life and thought over what they'd said. He knew he cared for John, but did he, could he love him? He'd constructed walls around his own heart, determined never to be hurt again. Yet in doing so he'd badly hurt a beautiful and generous soul who'd welcomed him into his life with open arms. It also seemed the wall wasn't capable of protecting him as fully as he'd believed. At the moment his heart ached. He didn't want to go back to being the sad and solitary creature he'd been before John had come into his life. Was he brave enough to knock down his wall and entrust his heart to the man he still thought of as his best friend? The thoughts ran round in circles in his mind until Randy fell into an exhausted and uneasy sleep.

John awoke knowing he was alone. Randy never seemed to be more than an inch away when they slept together and John could always feel his heat and presence. The coldness of the other side of the bed told John that the man had been gone a long time and John wondered if it had anything to do with their talk. He sighed as he pulled on one of Randy's robes, inhaling the warm, spicy scent of his lover. He knew he loved Randy and was determined to fight for him, to show him his feelings weren't fickle or going away anytime soon. It wasn't just how incredibly attractive Randy was to John's eyes, he'd fallen in love with his sarcastic sense of humor, generosity, and intelligence, all the things that made a relationship worthwhile and worth fighting for. He padded into the kitchen and felt tears sting his eyes. He smiled as he walked to the table. His favorite cereal was next to a bowl. There was a note in Randy's scrawled handwriting beside it.

_'So sorry, baby, I forgot I had a radio interview this morning and you looked too beautiful to wake up, even for breakfast in bed. So, I left your favorite here. We'll do lunch together. I'll call you._

_Randy'_

John shook his head. Everything Randy did seem to say he loved John. He vowed to break down Randy's wall, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Randy lay in bed staring at the ceiling feeling a mixture of anger, pain and anxiety. All he remembered was riding his motorcycle home from the interview when something darted into the road. He swerved, landed on his side and woke up in this hospital. He'd been told by the ER doctor that his shoulder had popped out and back into it's joint. It wasn't a surprise as his shoulders had always been extremely delicate and through numerous surgeries already. He was prescribed bed rest while his shoulder was monitored. There was also bruising to his back. He'd been given a dose of strong painkiller, but was still aware of the aches. As he lay, his eyes kept staring at the door of his private room, a benefit of his status and bank account. Another noise at the door and this time his silent prayer was answered.

A white-faced John was ushered into the room. He pulled out the visitor's chair and sat as close to Randy's bed as he could. Randy braced himself for the scolding he would get from John. The man had always been against Randy driving his beloved motorcycle. Before anything could be said, though, John's face was buried in Randy's stomach and the shaking of broad shoulders told Randy his lover was crying even though John made no sound.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, stroking John's head. "It's OK, I'm OK."

"I was told there'd been an accident. That you'd been hurt and were in hospital. No one could tell me anything more. I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared, baby. I love you so much, Randy,"

John stared into Randy's face, his blue eyes wet, his mind spinning with emotions of anger at Randy's stupidity in choice of vehicle and relief he was not badly injured.

"I love you, too, baby," Randy whispered, his own tears sliding down his cheeks. He could feel the wall around his heart fall apart. The main thought in his mind had been what if John had suffered the accident? What if he'd lost the most amazing thing in his life? What if John never knew just how Randy felt about him?

Randy watched as John's eyes widened. His lips curved into a smile and the dimples Randy loved appeared on his face. Randy stroked his face gently.

"Tell me again," John rasped

"I love you," Randy whispered.

"Again,"

"I love you."

"I'll never tire of hearing those words, Ran," John murmured. "Never,"

Randy smiled and pulled John's face closer. "I love you," he smiled.

* * *

"You're just going to have to let me do all the work, Ran," John purred as he gazed down at his lover.

Randy growled. Although now home and in their bed, he still couldn't put weight on his shoulder. Currently, he lay naked, hard and leaking as John knelt between his thighs. The older man was enjoying teasing him. Swirling his tongue over the purple head of Randy's aching cock, John blew on it watching as the shaft jerked and another drop of pre-cum slid free. He lapped at it greedily. Randy's low rumble of pleasure sent jolts to John's own dripping cock, which he completely ignored. He kissed and licked his way up Randy's magnificent erection before engulfing it in his mouth.

"Enough teasing, John," Randy grumbled. "I want you,"

Carefully John moved down his lover. He spread his cheeks and began to lick at his exposed entrance. His tongue probed and thrust inside his lover's body, relishing each soft cry and sweet mewl from Randy. He knew he couldn't rim for long and as his tongue worked it way in and out of his lover, John coated his fingers with lube. He prepared Randy as he kept licking at his shaft, keeping Randy on edge.

"Ready for me?" John asked, casting a smoldering glance up at Randy.

"Yes, love," Randy said. "I can't wait to feel you," he added, his voice oozing pure, raw, sexual desire.

John positioned himself at Randy's entrance and moved slowly until he was fully impaled. He began to thrust inside slowly, increasing his speed as Randy nodded his permission.

"You OK, baby?" John looked down at Randy, who had his eyes half lidded. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Randy shook his head. "You're not, baby, keep going,"

John's hand reached down to close around Randy's neglected cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Close, Johnny, I'm so close," Randy panted. Heat was enveloping him as sharp upward snaps of John's hips rammed his prostate and he whimpered as his control began to fracture.

"Wanna see you lose it, baby," John rumbled. "Come on, love, cum for me."

"I'm cuming, baby" Randy wailed.

John gave a low guttural groan as Randy's come splashed between their bodies. The contractions of Randy's body were too much for John, who was already on the edge of orgasm.

"God, I love you," he roared as his seed, hot and wet, flooded the still contracting channel. The wanton moan from his young lover as John's semen filled him sent shivers throughout John's body. He cradled Randy to his powerful chest as they both panted harshly.

"I love you, too," Randy gasped.

"Love you so much," John replied.

A soft, contented murmur reached Randy's ear and made him smile. John was right when he said he couldn't predict the future. But Randy now knew how much he was loved and he loved John back equally. He might have built walls around his heart, but this man in his arms had slipped past them and almost effortlessly deconstructed them. Randy was certain his heart was now safe in John's hands, just as John's would be safe in his.

**A/N: OK, review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
